Quebrando límites
by RocketQueen18
Summary: Justo cuando estaba en un punto frágil de su vida Joshua cometió el error de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos junto a Billy y lo lamentó. Su historia.
1. Chapter 1

Él se sentía atrapado. No encontraba como desahogarse. Cada lugar donde iba, cada persona con la que estaba… sentía que no encajaba.

Sentía demasiada presión y demasiado miedo; y eso, le impedía ser quien realmente era. Se sentía enjaulado, en cualquier momento explotaría y saldría huyendo como una rata, dejando a su esposa y su hijo… talvez dos.

No entendía porque razón había elegido esa vida para él. Hubiera preferido ser un simple mortal, ir al colegio libremente y vivir sin miedo, graduarse y ser finalmente libre, pero no. Sus planes se vieron frustrados al darse cuenta que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de ella, sobretodo de su cuerpo. Que disfrutaba mucho los desafíos con sus amigos. Las citas casuales y la vida sin límites.

X

Ellos eran sus amigos de toda la vida. Los conocía desde pequeños, crecieron juntos gracias a la unión de sus padres. Billy y Quil Ateara Junior eran sus mejores amigos. Gracias a esa unión también eran amigos de Harry Clearwater, que era un año menor que ellos.

Disfrutaban de hacer bromas, apuestas y salir juntos. Eran todos muy parecidos entre sí y al mismo tiempo muy distintos. Disfrutaban de las mismas cosas y les disgustaban las mismas también, pero en personalidades eran todos diferentes.

Joshua era un rebelde sin causa, era muy liberal pero al mismo tiempo un caballero con los límites un poco difusos, pero realmente una buena persona.

Billy era el chico educado y centrado, que ocultaba muy bien su rebeldía cuando lo necesitaba y la dejaba salir solo cuando fuera necesario.

Quil Ateara Junior tenía una chispa de vida increíble, siempre estaba alegre y era el chico simpático del grupo.

Harry Clearwater era el único que estaba de novio, era decidido pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce, suave y atento. Suponían que por eso era el único que estaba de novio.

Billy, Ateara Junior y Joshua disfrutaban juntos de las fiestas, de las salidas, de las chicas y de los juegos, como todo adolescente.

Cada uno sobresalía a su modo. Joshua por ser el clásico mujeriego. Billy por ser el misterioso y Ateara por ser el caballero que ponía los límites. Aunque eso no alcanzó para impedir la apuesta que les cambiaría la vida a todos. Una apuesta importante, sin dudas la mas importante de sus vidas, pero ignoraban esto.

X

Su adolescencia entera, en su familia, se baso en costumbres, advertencias e inseguridades.

Las mismas costumbres desde la infancia: Las fogatas, las historias, las mismas personas, el mismo grupo de amigos, las mismas advertencias, los mismos controles de parte de sus padres. Llegaron a hartarlo en su adolescencia, donde había decidido largar todo e irse a recorrer el mundo, alejarse de la reserva donde lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a esperar algo que nunca iba a llegar. Su transformación.

Las advertencias e inseguridades eran siempre las mismas en su adolescencia: no te enojes. Si te sentís extraño volve inmediatamente. No sobrepases los límites debes mantener bajo perfil. No lastimes a nadie, hay que mantener la compostura. Cuida a Billy y Quil, son tus hermanos, así que no hagan tonterías.

Lo único que quería hacer esa sobrepasar los límites, desobedecer las reglas, romper con todo lo que le enseñaron e impusieron desde pequeño.

Y no era el único que opinaba eso…

X

Había tenido muchas chicas en su adolescencia, en el pueblo no se hablaba de eso, las chicas preferían ocultar sus aventuras por miedo a quedar como fáciles, y él… cómo un caballero aceptaba encubrir las mentiras, pero ella tenía algo distinto que lo atraía. Ella nunca se había fijado en él.

Se volvía loco noche y día tratando de hablarle, pero lo ignoraba con una gran capacidad. El final de su anteúltimo año en la secundaria se acercaba y no quería terminarlo sin antes disfrutar de ese cuerpo, de ese calor que tanto anhelaba, de esos labios y en definitiva su compañía.

Sus intentos para hablarle habían sido frustrados o por terceros o por ella misma, pero sabía que en el fondo lo deseaba. Lo descubrió al cruzar miradas, los gestos insinuantes de ella, el rechazo permanente pero no directamente.

Se acercaba el baile de graduación de los de último año, y claro, estaban invitados ambos. Ahí aprovecharía. El tema era mascaras, una mascarada, que mas sensual que eso.

De una cosa estaba decidido. Ella sería suya… pero no sabía que al hacerla suya comenzarían sus problemas y se derrumbaría su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, este es un mini fic que planeo de mas o menos 3 o 4 capítulos (tal vez 5) sobre el padre de Sam Uley, su desaparición, el embarazo de la madre de Sam, Embry y la posibilidad de ser su hijo también y sus sentimientos… Los de Joshua.**

**Dejen su Review sobre mi pequeño fic.**

**Saludos FlorBlack. **


	2. Chapter 2

Era una mañana lluviosa en La Push. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y preparado para ir a el instituto cuando su padre, Levi Uley, entro por la puerta, enojado para reprocharle su salida del fin de semana con Billy y Quil.

- Joshua, me entere de que saliste el fin de semana…- lo miró con enojo y conteniendo su ira, sus ojos se volvieron negros.- ¿No te das cuenta que no podes hacer eso? Sos el futuro jefe de la tribu, no podes descontrolarte y menos ante tu futura manada.

Siempre le reprochaban su comportamiento, ya le tenía harto.

- No me interesa, no quiero ser jefe de ninguna tribu, no todavía, quiero vivir mi vida, salir de este pueblo. Quiero ser yo mismo sin restricciones.-contestó sin mirarlo a la cara levantando la voz.

Camino hacía la puerta de salida para irse. Su padre le contestó.

- No podes dejar a tu tribu así. Perteneces a este lugar, tenes responsabilidades. Muchos desearían ser hijos del espíritu lobo, pertenecer a esta tribu. No podes alejarte de tus raíces.- terminó el padre enfadado controlando su ira para no transformarse.

- Esta no es mi maldita tribu, es la tuya. No quiero la responsabilidad. No puedo quedarme toda la vida en este pueblo, lo único que voy a lograr es quedarme estancado aquí por el resto de mi vida. Dentro de poco voy a tener dieciocho y no me vas a poder frenar.- y así salió de su casa dando un portazo hacía el instituto, dejándolo a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

X

Al entrar en su salón de clases se dirigió a su lugar junto a Billy. Compartían esa clase y se sentaban juntos excepto cuando no había mas lugar.

Caminó con el ceño fruncido frente a el resto de los estudiantes que estaban cada uno sumergido en su mundo, El profesor no había llegado aún era temprano, y se sentó junto a Billy.

- ¿Te peleaste con tu padre nuevamente?- preguntó Billy, acertando en su suposición.

- Si, nos peleamos… otra vez.- resopló enojado.

- ¿se pude saber por que esta ves?- preguntó interesado.

- Le dije que quiero dejar este pueblo de mala muerte y conocer el mundo. No quiere aceptar que me quiero ir.- En ese momento pateó su mochila que permanecía en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos recostándose contra el respaldo de su asiento.

- Pues, entiendo perfectamente porque te quieres ir, pero al mismo tiempo hay que comprender a nuestros padres. Ellos son… ellos están orgullosos de ser quienes son y de sus tareas. En cambio para nosotros sería lo peor que podría pasarnos tener sus vidas.- Se encogió de hombros. Llamó la atención de Joshua su reflexión.- Igualmente Josh, creo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos. Si a esta altura nunca nos hemos transformado, supongo que nunca lo haremos… Tu padre se transformó por primera vez a los dieciséis años, el mío a los quince, y Ateara Señor a los dieciséis también. Clearwater a los catorce, pero el es mas chico en edad, así que… Estamos pisando los dieciocho ¿Verdad? No creo que suceda ya.

- No lo sé, Billy. Nunca se sabe. ¿Qué tal si pasa? Esa la poca esperanza que tengo de liberarme, que no pase nunca.- le comentó mas calmado por la reflexión de su amigo.

- No Josh, estoy casi seguro que a nosotros no nos va a suceder. El Gen no se activo, sino ya lo habríamos notado.- Billy le repitió.

- Eso es cierto.- y Josh se calmó. Se sentó en silencio mirando al frente y hablando con Billy.

- ¿Se enteró de la salida , verdad?- se animó a preguntarle Billy a Josh.

- Si, así es. Por eso comenzamos a pelear. Pero… no me arrepiento. Le dije que necesito salir de este pueblo, ya le advertí.- le restó importancia.

- A mi también me regaño, el problema fue con Quil. A él se le escapó que salimos y lo que pasó.- Billy negó con la cabeza.

- Quil no sabe mentir ni ocultar cosas, lamentablemente. Aparte no llegó en muy buen estado a su hogar ¿Verdad?- y ambos rieron al recordar la borrachera de Quil.

- El no quería parar de tomar verdaderamente. Si hubiéramos podido grabar ese momento, sería espectacular.- y siguieron riendo juntos.

- Nunca lo escuche decir tantas estupideces juntas.- agregó Joshua entre risas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del salón y ambos miraron esperando a el profesor, pero en cambio entro ella.

Cerró la puerta y miro alrededor de todo el curso buscando lugar donde sentarse.

Al recorrer el salón con la mirada cruzó al de ella accidentalmente con la de Joshua, se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba él.

Joshua se había decidido a hablarle. No quería nada serio, pero la deseaba demasiado a ella.

Camino hacía donde estaba el y cuando paso al lado de su pupitre lo miró de reojo y sonrió disimuladamente. Hasta que se sentó en un pupitre del fondo.

- ¿Te gusta, Joshua?- preguntó Billy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con voz incrédula.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- contestó a la defensiva.

- Esas miradas extrañas que se dan. Esa diminuta sonrisa que apareció en tu rostro.- y rió.

- No, Billy. Ella no me gusta.- contestó negando con la cabeza.- En realidad me quiero acostar con ella, solamente eso.

La chica era linda, bastante linda. Alta, morena, con el pelo mas debajo de los hombros y lacio. Ojos chocolate y piel suave.

Billy miró en su dirección sin disimulo y la encontró mirando a Joshua desde el fondo del salón. Al cruzarse las miradas ella no la retiro.

- Te esta mirando muy atentamente. En cualquier momento te prende fuego la nuca.- bromeó.

- Se que ella esta hasta la cabeza conmigo. Vos mismo la viste.- agregó Joshua.

En ese momento Billy la volvió a mirar y sorpresivamente al cruzarse las miradas la chica, delicadamente, elevó su dedo corazón y lo exhibió en dirección a él.

Billy rió y palmeo el hombro de Joshua mientras le pedía que voltee y vea.

Al voltear la vio a la chica dirigiéndole ese gesto y al mirarse a la cara, dejar de hacerlo y sonreírle falsamente. Luego comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno sin prestarle mas atención.

- Es verdad, esta muerta con vos.- Comentó Billy irónicamente riendo.

- Ya verás que sí.- Joshua replicó.

- ¿Qué apuestas, querido amigo?- le estiró su mano, dejándola estática en el aire para cerrar la apuesta.

- ¿Qué deseas? Dinero no… te apuesto cinco discos de la nueva disquería en el puerto, que logro acostarme con ella Hasta el baile de fin de año.- cerraron la apuesta estrechándose las manos.- Pero… redoblemos la apuesta. Si yo no me acuesto con ella te doy cinco discos, mas… una botella de Vodka.

Las cejas de Billy se elevaron y rió nuevamente, acepto la apuesta.

- iré haciendo espacio para recibir mas discos.- bromeó Billy.- y preparando el estomago para un par de vasos.

- Suéñalo… vas a ver que caerá antes.- entró el profesor e iniciaron las clases.

X

Joshua no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella nunca. Siempre estaba acompañada o lo esquivaba. Ese día estaba decidido. La fiesta era en una semana, antes de ese plazo debía conseguir estar con ella.

Estaba esperando junto a los casilleros de su fila, cuando la vio llegar y abrir el de ella. Se acercó.

- Hola.- le dijo parándose junto a ella.- Me dí cuenta que estamos en varias clases juntos.

- Así es. ¿Ya era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta, verdad?- este comentario le sorprendió.

- ¿Ya lo habías notado?- preguntó extrañado.

- La de el otro día no fue la única mirada que nos cruzamos ¿cierto?- contestó con arrogancia.

Él río disimulando y asintió.

- Tienes razón. Pero bueno… quería hablarte de…- no se le ocurría que decir, la conversación que había planeado para tener con ella no servía para nada. No contestó como el resto de las chicas, que sonreían encantadas de que él les hablara y las invitara a salir.- ¿Ocurre algo entre nosotros?

La chica elevó una ceja y sonrió de costado. Era realmente linda, y eso aumento el desea de Joshua.

- Todavía nada, pero puede ocurrir.- cerró su casillero y lo miro fijamente con sus libros en la mano.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque… Mi amigo me comentó de cierto gesto que le expresaste.- El sonrió aguantando la risa, ella rió suavemente y miro hacia un costado provocando que su pelo cayera sobre su mejilla. Ella estaba coqueteando con él.

- ¿Con tu amigo te referís al idiota que no despegaba sus ojos de mí?- contestó irónicamente.- Si, tengo un problema con tu amigo. Generalmente si hablas de alguien a sus espaldas hay que tratar de disimular más y no pisar el límite de la mala educación al mirar fijamente a alguien….

- ¿Te molestó?- preguntó el sin saber que responder.

- Si y no.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- no entendía a que se refería.

- Que el hable de mí si, pero que vos hables de mí me parece bien.- y rió mientras asentía con la cabeza hacía una chica que paso caminando en modo de saludo.

- No sabía que te gustara que hable de vos.- Joshua le quitó el mechón de pelo de la mejilla y lo colocó tras su oreja.

- Ya lo sabes.- Giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo alejándose de él. Giró la cabeza y le gritó sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.- Nos vemos por ahí…

Joshua no entendía como había pasado que ella coqueteara con él y no al revés como siempre.

X

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Billy sintiendo el sabor de la victoria.

- Ya va a caer, todavía me quedan cinco días.- le repitió Joshua y le aseguró.- el miércoles cae y planeo ir con ella a el baile. Vas a ver como te sorprendo.

- Me parece que esta vez pierdes la apuesta.- se limitó a responder.- Eso si, no hay doble premio si se acuestan dos veces. De ninguna manera.

- Esta bien, pero yo obtengo dos veces placer.- le contestó y ambos rieron.

- Sos un mal ejemplo para la sociedad, Uley.- le dijo en chiste.

- Porque vos no ¿Cierto?

X

El Lunes la vio en varias ocasiones. Ella jugueteaba con la mirada y con su pelo. Coqueteaba con él, sin lugar a dudas y Joshua lo sabía. Varias veces pasó por su lado y le rozo su brazo con el de ella para luego lanzarle esas miradas matadoras.

Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba, mas la deseaba, pero era un deseo puramente carnal, sin sentimiento mas que el anhelo de disfrutar de ella.

X

El martes decidió el acercarse a ella nuevamente para invitarla a el baile de mascaras del viernes. La encontró a la salida del instituto. Ella estaba sentada en un escalón de la entrada, el se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Nunca volvimos a hablarnos.- comenzó sin saludar Joshua.- dijiste que nos veíamos por ahí…

- Nunca dije que me gustara hablar mucho, pero en síntesis no te mentí. Nos vimos varias veces.- Ella lo miro fijamente con sus ojos chocolate utilizando todo el poder de su mirada.- Solo que nunca nos sentamos a hablar.

- Exacto, por eso mismo estamos sentados aquí, ambos.- encontró como iniciar la conversación.- Te quería pedir algo.

- A ver… sorpréndeme.- lo subestimó elevando la barbilla y sonriendo.

- ¿irías al baile de este viernes conmigo?

Ella sonrió y lo miro fijamente nuevamente.

- Pues, claro. Estaba esperando que lo dijeras.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Joshua sentía su objetivo cerca.

- Perfecto ¿Te paso a buscar a las ocho?- preguntó él.

- No, eso es demasiado clásico.- miró al cielo que estaba oscuro y lo miro con cara misteriosa.- ¿Es una mascarada, verdad?

Joshua asintió, viendo el punto al que quería llegar.

- Entonces… vamos a ir cada uno por su lado… y nos tenemos que encontrar allí.- ella sonrió maléficamente provocándolo.- ¿Es mas excitante me parece, no?

- Me encanta la idea.

- Entonces nos vemos allí.

Ela se levantó y luego de pensarlo por unos segundos volvió a agacharse para estamparle un beso en los labios, luego rió, volteó y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él.

Joshua no pudo evitar darse cuenta de su movimiento de caderas y el pedo en que su pelo se bamboleaba con el viento. Su caminar le hacía recordar a una pantera.

X

- Tengo que admitir que nunca creí que lo lograras.- le confesó Billy a Joshua el miércoles a la noche. - y… ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cómo fue?

Estaban sentados en la playa junto a Quil, mirando a un par de adolescentes jugar al futbol playero bajo la luna. Quil no decía una palabra.

- Como te dije, iba a ser el miércoles ¿Verdad?- Joshua se regodeaba de su éxito.- Fue en el instituto. A la tarde, cuando casi no quedaba nadie.

- Espera… ¿¡En el instituto!- preguntó Billy incrédulo.- Me arrodillo ante ti Gran maestro Uley.

El rió, Quil permanecía inmutable.

- Si, el timbre ya había sonado. Yo me había quedado hablando con un profesor sobre mis bajas calificaciones y cuando salí la veo en la punta de el pasillo, me mira fijo, sonríe y me hizo una seña con su mano que me acercara.- Billy escuchaba atento con cara de sorpresa, Quil escuchaba atento con cara de asco.- Fui hacía donde estaba ella y cuando estaba a tres metros se da vuelta y comienza a caminar. La seguí hasta que doble el pasillo y se metió en el Salón de arte. Ya lo esperaba yo, pero nunca de esta manera. Pensé que era yo el que iba a dar el primer paso.

- ¿Estas hablando del Salón de arte junto a la oficina del director?- preguntó horrorizado Quil.

- El mismo.- contestó orgulloso.

- Vamos Quil, no te hagas el ubicado si el fin de semana pasado terminaste bastante mal con una rubia hermosa.- le acusó Billy.

- Black, cállate la boca. Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que hacia, pero es muy distinto a estar completamente sobrio y en el instituto.- le respondió indignado.

- Bueno, bueno. Ese no es el punto.- paró la pelea.- El punto es que gane la apuesta.

- Todavía no… No contaste lo más importante. Nosotros no sabemos si te invitó a pintar o a… concretar todo.- Billy quería mas detalles.

- Por mí alcanza y sobra.- Quil refunfuño y miró hacía el mar.

- No te enojes Quil, es solo una apuesta.- Trató de restarle importancia Joshua.

- Tal vez para ti sea solo una apuesta, pero realmente no me gusta.- Quil se paró para irse.

- No te vayas, tonto.- Le dijo en broma Billy. Quil se sentó ignorándolos, pero sabían que si se había sentado es que le interesaba saber que había pasado.

- Ella entró y yo la seguí, claro. Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveche. Pensé en que estaba demasiado cerca del director, pero luego me di cuenta que no se escucha nada de un salo a otro y aparte no nos verían porque fuimos hasta el fondo del salo, detrás de todos los bancos.- terminó Joshua.

- Así que… cumpliste la fantasía de todo estudiante adolescente.-comentó Quil de mala manera.

- Si, Quil. La cumplí.- le respondió resoplando.

- Un momento…- Billy lo miró con sospecha.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una mentira lo que nos contas?

Los tres se miraron entre si, y él encogió los hombros.

- Quiero pruebas el sábado sobre el viernes y la fiesta. No se… una foto, una prenda… algo que lo compruebe.

Joshua negó con la cabeza incrédulo y acepto.

X

El jueves paso con coqueteos, si mas.

Joshua se sentó nuevamente con Billy y si a este le quedaba dudas, cuando entró ella a el salón le lanzo una mirada cómplice, y u guiño de ojo. Sin contar que cuando paso a su lado le toco con la mano su hombro y su cuello y siguió su camino disimuladamente.

- ¿Me crees ahora o hace falta mas?- le preguntó Joshua a Billy.

- Lamentablemente te creo.- y comenzó la clase.

* * *

**Bueno, aca el segundo capítulo de mi historia.**

**espero que guste... **

**FlorBlack**


	3. Chapter 3

Era viernes, el día del baile. Joshua no esperaba nada mas, ya había ganado su apuesta. Había estado pensando que Discos quería y siendo amable la botella que compartiría con Billy.

Fue al instituto como un día normal, pero no la vio nunca. Al final del día ella apareció en la puerta de su clase. Lo estaba esperando.

Estaba vestido con unos Jeans ajustados y una campera de cuero negra, su pelo rozaba sus hombros.

Al encontrarse ella hablo:

- ¿Hoy vamos al baile, cierto?- le preguntó mirándolo de reojo mientras caminaban hacía la salida.

- Si, si es que no cambiaste de parecer…- comentó el confundido.

- No, sigo pensando lo mismo.- volteó y camino un par de pasos hacía atrás mientras hablaba con Joshua.- Entonces… nos vemos a la noche, lleva tu mascara.

Y caminó en dirección contraria a la multitud, volviendo hacía los salones.

Iba a comenzar a llover.

X

Se había preparado para ir al baile. Se bañó, se vistió y se perfumo, pero al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que no estaba entusiasmado en lo más mínimo.

Ya había disfrutado de la compañía de ella y no le apetecía volverlo a hacer. Debía admitir que eso de las mascaras lo excitaba y era… algo distinto a lo usual, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser tan fácil.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que ella era la que lo había estado provocando, no al revés.

Antes de salir de su casa su padre le pidió que no se metiera en problema, que recordara quién era. Él se limito a responder con un:

- No molestes, Levi.- ácidamente, saliendo mientras daba un portazo.

X

Al llegar y estacionar vio a los mismos autos de siempre, la diferencia es que salían hombres en Smokings y mujeres en vestidos de gala, no Adolescentes dormitando de jeans y despeinados.

Caminó a la entrada y compró un ticket, lo miraron raro al verlo solo, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Al entrar se maravillo. El Gimnasio de su colegio se había transformado en una disco a excepción de las gradas, de el piso con las marcas de la cancha y las conocidas paredes. Debía encontrarla.

Camino entre la gente que se contorsionaba y saltaba al ritmo de la música disco, no la encontraba.

Ella le dijo que se debían reconocer pero… ¿Cómo reconocerla con todas las mujeres en el los mismos diseños de antifaz y máscaras y vestidos de gala? Aparte estaban todas con peinados… ninguna tenía el pelo suelto.

A medida que caminaba entre la gente iba perdiendo las esperanzas, decidió ir a tomar un trago a la barra y al sentarse y mirar hacía la gente nuevamente vio algo que lo deslumbro.

La gente seguía bailando, pero al notar un circulo sin gente miro atentamente y la vio.

Estaba enfundada en un vestido rojo, ajustado con un escote hasta la cadera por la espalda y por el frente un escote en "V" que se ataba detrás de se cabeza. El vestido se pegaba a su figura resaltando su físico espectacular. Traía unos zapatos plateados de tacón y su pelo estaba completamente a un costado. Estaba realmente hermosa y provocativa.

Al mirarlo fijamente y cruzar miradas ella le sonrió y empezó a bailar sola, de una manera provocativa en el medio de la pista. La gente le daba espacio al ver tal belleza, vestida de esa manera y bailando de esa forma. Traía un antifaz negro, distinto a los otros. Este era de encaje negro con tiras de tela para atarlo. No como el resto de los antifaces negros con elásticos o negros con apliques.

Se escuchaban murmullos que decían cosas como: "¿quien es ella?, ¿Viene a este instituto? Es despampanante…" y muchas cosas mas.

En ese momento Billy le palmeó el hombro y se apoyo junto a la barra mirando la pista de baile, la vio.

- ¿Es ella?- le gritó Billy al oído, la música no dejaba escuchar.

El Asintió sin responder, tomo un trago largo de su vaso, lo dejo en el mostrador y caminó hacia ella. Al llegar Se sonrieron discretamente y bailaron un par de temas.

La gente los miraba. A él lo reconocían, por su gran físico y porque el antifaz le molestaba, así que se lo sacó. Pero a ella no la conocía nadie.

Luego de bailar un tiempo sin hablar mas que con expresiones él la tomó por la cintura, se acerco a su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Vamos hacía afuera?- Bastó con decir esas palabras y ella ya estaba caminando.

Al salir un grupo de estudiantes que hablaban apoyados contra la pared, tomando de una petaca, infringiendo las reglas de "NO alcohol en los bailes escolares" y sintiéndose muy rebeldes, le gritaron un par de cosas a la chica haciéndose los borrachos. Esto le molestó a Joshua así que le paso su saco por los hombros y la llevó hasta su auto sin hablar.

Al llegar, ella se apoyó contra la puerta mirándolo de frente. Él poso una de sus manos en el borde del techo de su auto, junto a el hombro de ella y la besó sin previo aviso.

Al separarse para respirar, todavía sin separar sus frentes y sus narices ella le hablo:

- ¿Tenes claro que no busco nada mas que diversión, verdad?- a él le sorprendió ese comentario, pero asintió y no dejo ver su asombro.

- No me pienso enamorar ni nada por el estilo.- le respondió.

- Excelente, pues yo tampoco.- y se siguieron besando hasta terminar la noche dentro de su auto, por la carretera.

X

Dos semanas luego del baile se juntaron los tres amigos a celebrar sus apuestas.

- Hermano, realmente te felicito. - le palmeó la espalda Billy en forma de admiración.-te has ganado tu botella de Vodka y unos discos…

Billy le entregó la botella junto a tres vasos y una bolsa con discos de vinilo.

- Eres un perdedor, Billy.- le dijo Quil, estaban los tres en la casa de Joshua, mientras tomaban vodka.- Te quedaste solo en el baile

- No es así querido Quil.- pronunció su nombre como un insulto a propósito.

- ¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Joshua asombrado.- ¿Has estado con alguien el día del baile?

Preguntó asombrado él. Billy asintió.

- ¿Recuerdan esa chica de la reserva de los Makah?- Le preguntó elevando las cejas.- ¿Esa tal Marie? La que estaba con Quil en la fiesta de hace dos semanas, la que terminaste borracho, Quil.

La cara de Quil y Joshua fue de perplejidad. Quil se sintió incomodo al recordarle su estado de ebriedad.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?- preguntó Quil anonadado.

- Así es.- respondió lleno de orgullo.

- Yo también.- admitió Quil junior con vergüenza.

Se miraron entre los tres sin decir una palabra. Joshua habló.

- Yo ya me había acostado con ella antes de la fiesta de la otra semana, chicos.- les recordó Joshua.

Lo miraron perplejos entre ellos, para luego estallar en risas y carcajadas.

- Eres un estúpido Billy- Quil logro decirle entre risas.

X

- Tenemos que hablar Joshua.- ella lo había ido a buscar a la salida del colegio, estaba faltando hace una semana. Ya había pasado un mes desde el baile.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó al ver la expresión de su cara.

Ella asintió completamente seria. Tenía la cara pálida, su piel morena parecía enferma.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron por la calle.

- Ahora… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sentís bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces…-comenzó a decir Joshua cuando fue interrumpido por Ella precipitadamente.

- Estoy embarazada.- lo dijo cerrando los ojos con el sufrimiento en su cara. Una lagrima escapó de sus ojos.

Él se quedo completamente callado, anonadado. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Claro, esto algún día le iba a pasar, iba a ser padre algún día, lo suponía, pero nunca a esa edad, con esa chica y teniendo una "aventura"

- ¿Me estas hablando enserio?- la voz se le había quedado atorada en la garganta, un nudo se formo ahí.

- Si, totalmente en serio. No jugaría con algo así.- estaba apenada.

- ¿Es mío?- le pareció de poco hombre preguntar esto, pero debía sacarse la duda.

- Si, es tuyo. Fuiste el último con el que estuve y las fechas encajan.

Se quedaron mirando a la cara fijamente sin saber que decir, ella comenzó a llorar.

Joshua no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Esto era una de las peores cosas que le podía pasar en su vida y mas en ese instante.

Sentía en su pensamiento y en su pecho como una parte de él, como una parte de Joshua se desprendía y moría dificultosa pero pasivamente. Esto el provocó un dolor en el pecho.

En ese momento la abrazó al verla quebrada, llorando y pidiendo perdón.

- No te preocupes, esta bien.- trató de consolarla mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su espalda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar entre los sollozos, pero no le era posible.

- No digas nada mas. Te voy a ayudar con esto.- no sabía que decirle para consolarla, él mismo también necesitaba consuelo.- No es culpa tuya solamente, es de los dos.

Y así estuvieron por largo rato, parados, abrazados.

Finalmente cuando se separaron el la acompaño a su casa y luego fue caminando lento y en silencio a la suya, sumido en sus pensamientos.

X

- ¿Es una broma?.- le preguntaron sus amigos incrédulos.- Si es una broma es de muy mal gusto.

Lamentablemente Joshua negó con la cabeza.

Sentía como sus días de adolescente te le consumían lentamente como los cigarrillos que fumaba diariamente.

- ¿Realmente vas a ser padre?- le pregunto Quil junior sin entender.

Joshua asintió.

- ¿No pensaron en otras opciones?- preguntó Billy con cara de preocupación sin comprenderlo.

- ¿Qué otras opciones hay, Billy?- le recriminó Joshua conteniendo su angustia.- ¿Abortarlo? Ella no quiere y por supuesto yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso. ¿Adopción? No se como podrá ella dejarlo ir.

- Yo pensé que estaban saliendo porque no se… se gustaban o algo así- reflexionó Billy.

- No, Billy. Me lo dijo hace dos semanas, primero lo tuve que digerir yo, por eso se los cuento ahora.- se encogió de hombros.- No se como se va a tomar… el pueblo toda esta noticia. Prefiero hacer el mínimo escándalo.

- ¿Sabes que todo el colegio piensa que están de novios, verdad?- le recordó Quil.

- Si, es lo que aparenta pero… es que lleva un hijo mío dentro de ella ¿Cómo no cuidarla?- parecía perdido e el mundo y en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Lo sabe tu padre?- se animó a preguntar Billy, sabiendo que eso posiblemente empeoraría todo.

- No, no tiene idea.- se imaginaron los tres lo que pensaría sus padres si estuvieran en esa situación.- Se lo voy a tener que contar, ya esta casi de dos meses.

El silencio inundó su conversación, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Habló Quil.

- Estoy saliendo con una chica.- les contó.- Pero no se compara con lo de Joshua.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Del instituto?- preguntó Joshua cambiando de tema.

- Si, es mas chica, de tercero.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Espera… ¿desde cuando sales con niñas?- bromeó Billy.

- Querido amigo, tiene solamente dos años menos que yo.- contestó enojado.- y la conocí en la playa.

- Que romántico.- bromearon y rieron juntos, pero muy rápido se callaron la boca y se sumieron en silencio.

- Debo ir a mi casa, le voy a decir a mi padre.- se decidió Joshua mientras se ponía en pie y chocaba los puños con sus amigos.

- Suerte.

X

Su padre estaba sentado viendo televisión, esa noche no patrullaba.

Caminó y se sentó en el sofá, sin hablar y con la cabeza gacha, al ver esa expresión en la cara de su hijo apagó la televisión esperando una noticia como la que le iba a contar.

- ¿Qué problema hay ahora?- se animó a aventurar.- ¿has metido la pata, Verdad?

- Hasta la cadera.- le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara, no podía mirarlo a la cara. Estaba seguro que su padre ya lo imaginaba. Le daba vergüenza afrontarlo.

- ¿Embarazaste a una chica, cierto?- su voz era fría e inexpresiva.

Joshua asintió avergonzado sin saber que decir.

- Y espero que sepas que vas a hacerte cargo de él.- su padre lo presiono.

En ese momento lo miró a la cara y se desafiaron con la mirada.

- Por supuesto que me hare cargo de él, es mío.- contestó enojado.

- ¿Es de tu novia?- Levi se estaba sacando las dudas.

- No, ella no era nada mío… hasta hace dos meses.- la cara de Levi era fría.

- ¿Ya esta de dos meses?

- Si

- No te voy a regañarte porque el daño ya esta hecho, es tu vida la que vas a arruinar. Yo ya me cansé.- finalizó Levi, volviendo a encender la televisión, pero sin prestarle atención. Joshua sabía que estaba pensando que hacer.

Cuando se fue a levantar su padre hablo:

- ¿Qué va a pensar la gente del pueblo, y de la tribu?- lo lanzó como una pregunta retórica.

- No se que va a pensar, no me interesa.-respondió enojado.

- Quiero conocer a la chica, espero que te hagas cargo de el y de ella. No pienso mantenerte a vos ni a tu hijo.- le comunicó sin inmutarse.- fuiste lo suficientemente grande para acostarte con ella, se lo suficientemente grande para atenerte a las consecuencias. Vas a tener un hijo.

- Como si no lo supiera.- contestó enojado.- todos los días cuando la veo recuerdo que voy a tener un hijo. Me tienes harto.

- y vos a mi, Joshua.- levantó la voz su padre.- No te crié para esto, acabas de arruinar todo tu futuro.

- ¿Qué futuro? ¿El que esperabas vos que viva? ¿Nunca te quedo claro que no quiero pertenecer a esta tribu, que odio este pueblo, que detesto pensar en quedarme estancado toda la vida aquí?- le gritó enojadísimo.- No quiero tu vida, no quiero nada de lo que me ofrece este lugar.

- Pues, olvídate de tener la vida que tanto deseabas. La única posibilidad que te queda de avanzar es quedarte aquí con la tribu.-terminó su padre, salió de la casa y no volvió hasta el otro día.

X

Luego de cuatro meses sin saber que hacer decidió resignarse y aceptar que la vida que el planeaba no iba a ser posible.

Tenía mucha presión sobre el.

Por un lado su futuro hijo y la futura madre de su hijo, ella no le reclamaba nada, pero era inevitable sentir como sufría. Se le notaba en su cara, es sus expresiones, en sus cambios de rutina.

Por otro lado su padre que no le dio su apoyo con lo que le sucedía, prefirió dejarlo a su suerte y que se encargue él.

Sus amigos no podían ayudarlo en esto, era demasiado, aparte ambos estaban de novios. Billy salía con Sarah, una compañera y Quil con la misma chica de siempre, parecía que tenían futuro, ambas parejas.

Estaba por comenzar nuevamente las clases, pero se entero de que ella no iba a volver al colegio, le pregunto porque y la contestación le hizo sentirse aún más culpable.

- No se como podría entrar al instituto con esta panza.- mientras le hablaba inconscientemente se frotaba su vientre con una mano cariñosamente, no era muy grande pero se iba a notar su embarazo.- aparte tendría que dejarla entre el primer y segundo semestre para tener al bebe. No voy a poder con la escuela y un hijo.

Al escuchar eso su sentimiento de culpa se incrementó pensando en todo lo que tenía que renunciar Ella por culpa de él. Si no hubiera hecho esa apuesta estúpida nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

Comenzaron las clases y el decidió que no podía seguir así. Se había decidido, se iba a mudar con Ella para formar una familia, le iba a pedir que se casen y así callar todos los rumores en La Push, la reserva y la tribu.

-Tal vez de esa manera piensen que fue agrede esta decisión.- le explicó a ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.- Lo digo enserio, podemos hacer eso. Yo estoy dispuesto, nos dejaría mejor a los dos y tal vez así pueda aplacar el peso de mi conciencia.

La estaba tratando de convencer. Ella lo meditó unos segundos en silencio y acepto.

Su conciencia decía que debía sentirse calmado, estaba arreglando su error, pero su sentir le suplicaba que terminara todo, que huyera. Sabía que no lo iba a soportar, igual así decidió hacerlo y arriesgarse.

* * *

**Bueno, aca esta el tercer capitulo del mi historia. **

**Espero que les guste y si lo leen deje un review comentando, por favor.**

**Van a ser 5 capitulos.**

**Saludos Flor Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado siete meses desde que supo la noticia. El embarazo iba por su octavo mes mas o menos. Se habían mudado juntos a la casa que le había dejado la madre de Joshua antes de morir, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos a él y verla a ella embarazada era demasiada presión.

Pensar en el momento que naciera su hijo lo ponía nervioso y nostálgico, solo tenía dieciocho años y ya iba a ser padres, estaba mortificado.

Estaban a un poco mas de mitas de año escolar, faltaban cuatro meses para que terminara el secundario y ahí iba a tener que dedicarse a su hijo. La idea lo aterrorizaba.

Su rutina diaria siempre era la misma; llegaba del instituto al mediodía y almorzaba junto a ella, luego salía a trabajar en el taller de el pueblo como mecánico y luego volvía a la noche para terminar sus tareas y cenar, luego volver al otro día a hacer la misma rutina. Siempre era igual.

Sentía una necesidad de correr, de escapar, de olvidar toda esa situación, de que todo eso solo fuera una pesadilla.

A ese punto del embarazo y al ver las necesidades no podía siquiera imaginar su vida dentro de dos meses, con una esposa y un niño.

En el pueblo creían todos que estaban juntos porque se amaban, pocos sabían la verdad.

Billy y Quil estaban de novios con las mismas chicas y parecía que iban a terminar igual que Joshua, pero dentro de un par de años: casados y con hijos.

Un día Salieron las tres parejas juntas, todavía cuando se podía ocultar el embarazo y Joshua observo como ellos miraban a sus novias, como las besaban y como compartían momento juntos. Definitivamente el no sentía eso hacía la mujer con la que convivía, se había casado y pronto tendría un hijo.

Su padre lo siguió presionando para ocultar la situación, armó un plan maestro para que el pueblo no sospechara nada del error de su hijo, sino para que piensen que todo había sido agrede. Al comienzo de el segundo mes de embarazo ellos se casaron, los había presionado Levi y Joshua debió aceptar, solo de esa forma le daría la casa de su madre para vivir con ella. Era la noticia del año en un principio, luego la gente se acostumbró y no habló mas, hasta el quinto mes donde su embarazo ya no se podía ocultar el vientre dentro de buzos sueltos y camperas grandes.

Su padre le recordaba cada vez que lo veía el error que cometió, lo irresponsable que fue y lo duro que sería su vida de ahí en adelante, no lo soportaba más.

Su novia/esposa hacía lo posible por hacerle llevadero el calvario a Joshua, y había notado que el no era feliz en absoluto; varias veces trató de hablarlo con él y de decirle que no tenía ninguna obligación con ella y que solamente le pedía ayuda monetaria con el futuro Niño, pero el insistía en que haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz.

Todo lo que había planeado para su futuro se había frustrado tan rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se le escapo la situación de las manos.

X

- Falta poco para que seas padre, Josh.- le comentó Billy un día mientras estaban ambos en el taller mecánico.- ¿Ya lo asumiste?

- Para nada, no puedo evitar horrorizarme con esa idea.- le confesó.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?- preguntó.

Joshua negó con la cabeza.

- No te veo feliz para nada, es mas no te vi reír realmente en… bueno en mas o menos ocho meses, desde que todo esto comenzó.- preocupado le comentó.

- Lo se y créeme Billy, si pudiera escapar, retroceder el tiempo atrás… lo haría con todo gusto.- le confesó.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- En ese momento Billy dejó de trabajar y se apoyo de brazos cruzados contra la pared.

- Por todo… por mi padre, por la gente del pueblo, por la gente de la tribu, por ella…-hizo una pausa y agregó.- y por mi futuro hijo…

- Joshua, no te engañes mas. ¿Desde cuando te importo lo que diría la gente? ¿Desde cuando obedeces a tu padre? ¿Desde cuando te importan tanto los demás?- Billy le planteó esa duda, que él tenía hace muchos meses.

El se encogió de hombros y no respondió, pero realmente le dejo pensando mucho esa pregunta…

X

La situación se estaba haciendo insostenible para Joshua, no aguantaba más esa vida monótona, no aguantaba la idea de estar atado a una mujer el resto de su vida, no aguantaba las acusaciones de su padre y ni siquiera se quería imaginar lo que sería su vida con un niño ahí.

Sentía que era todo un remolino de problemas y giraban en torno a él. La única solución que tenía…. No, realmente no había solución posible.

Él siempre había hecho lo que quería, siempre desde que había empezado a entender el mundo como realmente era, hasta cierto punto.

En ese momento el hubiera huido y no regresado jamás, pero su culpa no le permitía.

Un día a los ocho meses y semanas de embarazo Joshua estaba trabajando y recibió un llamado al teléfono del taller. Atendió Billy y corto enseguida, camino rápidamente hacia Joshua y le dio la noticia.

- Tu hijo esta por nacer, llamó tu… suegra.- pensó que decir al no saber el nombre de la suegra de Joshua.- están en el hospital hace una hora, no sabía donde contactarte.

La cara de Josh se volvió verdosa, sintió como se retorcía su estomago y como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, no podía ser posible, ya era la hora.

Billy se ofreció a llevarlo hacía el hospital al notar que él no reaccionaba y cuando reacciono lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño a vomitar.

Al llegar fue todo muy rápido para Joshua, aunque duro unas ocho horas desde que entró hasta que pudo retirarse.

En ese periodo de horas fue padre por primera vez.

Supuso que al ver a su hijo sentiría amor, lo querría, lo sostendría y realmente comenzaría a apreciar a la mujer que estaba exhausta tendida en la camilla… pero no fue así, al contrario.

Al ver a su hijo lo sostuvo por obligación, sentía unas ganas interminables de salir corriendo de ese consultorio. Al mirar a la mujer simplemente esta vez no sintió culpa, sino una molestia, como si le molestara su presencia. Y finalmente al ver a su hijo sintió un rechazo completo al pensar que esa pequeña criatura indefensa, llorona y pequeña le hubiera quitado toda su juventud.

Al salir no fue a su casa, sino a la playa a mirar el mar, realmente estaba enfurecido.

Odiaba su vida, odiaba la estúpida decisión que había tomado y odiaba la vida que decidió seguir de ahí en mas.

X

Luego de la primer semana con el niño en su casa Joshua no resistió mas y comenzó a buscar escapatorias. Dejo el instituto a unos pocos meses de graduarse, se dedico a trabajar en el taller y luego, por las noches salir de fiesta y volver a la madrugada.

No le interesaba su hijo, realmente y la mujer con la que se había casado solo le hacía sentir pena o ira dependiendo su humor.

Se zambulló en una vida de ausencias, descontrol y fiestas. No le importaba nada, la sensación de querer huir estaba siempre presente, lo único sabía era que al escapar de la realidad un efecto anestesiante tomaba su cuerpo y volvía a la calma y el bienestar de sus tiempos soltero.

X

- Billy, no se como pudiste hacerme esto, realmente…- Sarah estaba hablando con Billy en la playa, ella estaba decepcionada.- pensé que me querías.

- Y te amo, pero… lo siento mucho.- una lagrima brotó de los ojos de Billy.- No se que me pasó, realmente, te quiero demasiado.

- Pues no lo parece en absoluto.- sus palabras la habían enojado.- ¿Era necesario de que me entere así de esto? Anda a echarle excusas tontas a la otra, a mi no me molestes mas.

Sarah se levantó para irse y él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, se puso de pie también.

- ¿No entiendes? Fue un error, no se porque me pasó, yo no soy así.- él estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.- ¿No me podes dar otra oportunidad?

- Yo se muy bien por que paso, fue ese amigo tuyo, Joshua, desde que tuvo a su hijo hace un año no paró de llevar la misma vida que ahora estás llevando vos.- Sarah sintió como un nudo subía por su garganta y dejo de hablar.

- Pero sabes muy bien que no soy así, hace casi dos años que estamos juntos.- Billy se lamentaba.- ¿No me darías otra oportunidad?

- Sabes que te quiero y mucho, pero ya no puedo mas. Perdone lo mismo como… cinco veces y no quiero pensar en las veces que no me entere.- ella estaba demasiado enfadada.- Perdiste mi confianza totalmente, olvídate de mí….

Se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y camino en dirección contraria dejándolo solo, lo último que escucho de Billy fue cuando le gritaba a lo lejos, el mar camuflaba su voz.

- ¿Aún me amas? ¿Aún tengo una oportunidad?- algo que a ella le afligió muchísimo. Se volteó, lo miro fijamente y negó levemente con la cabeza la tiempo que se le escapaba una lagrima silenciosa. Volteó antes de que el viera su expresión y salió corriendo, llorando y jadeando en busca de aire.

X

Luego de unos cuantos años después el panorama de la vida de cada uno de los descendientes de la tribu actual tuvo cambios en su vida.

Joshua siguió de fiesta en fiesta, ya estaban comenzando a hacerse grandes, pero el no podía pensar en dejar esa vida que tanta satisfacción le había dado para atarse a su esposa e hijo. La esposa de él ya no lo recibía como siempre, ahora era todo peleas, insultos, gritos y acusaciones.

Su hijo ya estaba grande, tenía unos cuantos añitos, ya no era un bebe sino un niño que estaba por comenzar la primaria. Él lo quería a su padre, pero lo quería como si fuera un amigo de la familia. Sam no lo reconocía a Joshua como su padre.

Billy había terminado con Sarah hacía unos años, pero siempre estaban yendo y viniendo en su relación, hasta que ella quedó embarazada. Sarah estaba en cierto punto feliz, en otro enojada y en un tercero asustada. Pero Billy se dedicó a sacarle todas las dudas y especialmente te dedicó a hacerla feliz, finalmente tuvo a su primer bebe, que, sorpresivamente eran dos niñas a las que nombraron Rachel y Rebecca. Luego de sus hijas vierón en un matrimonio feliz, a excepción de cuando peleaban fuertemente por sus personalidades y se separaban momentáneamente, y ahí era cuando Billy volvía a salir con Joshua a esa vida de descontrol, hasta que volvían a estar juntos el y su mujer.

Quil por su parte se había casado con su esposa y única novia desde la secundaria. Estaban esperando un hijo, pero igualmente de vez en cuando salía junto a ellos en una de esas "Noches de amigos", donde lo que pasaba esa noche quedaba ahí.

Harry Clearwater, en cambió, se había casado al terminar el secundario y tenido a su primer hija, Leah, un par de años luego. Leah y Sam se llevaban un par de años.

Todos los padres de ellos hacía unos años habían dejado de convertirse en lobos y comenzado a envejecer. Ya no habían fríos rondando por La Push.

Ocasionalmente Joshua se veía con esa chica, Marie, de la tribu de los Makah. Luego de un tiempo supo que Billy también se frecuentaba con ella.

Billy y Joshua dejaron de hablar por un tiempo, hasta que un día, entre copas con Quil como culpable, se amigaron nuevamente. Luego de eso comenzaron a hablarse nuevamente esporádicamente.

A pesar de ser amigos entre ellos, cada uno había seguido su vida.

X

Esa noche Marie le había pedido a Joshua encontrarse en un "lugar mas privado" como le había pedido por teléfono. Él aceptó al pensar que era una de sus citas casuales.

Al llegar vio a Billy sentado con ella hablando, al parecer de una manera tensa por sus expresiones.

Joshua pensó en largarse de ahí antes de que se enteraran que fue, pero antes de huir lo vio ella. Le hizo una seña con la mano y tuvo que ir.

Al llegar miró a ambos. Ella estaba inexpresiva, pero se leía la preocupación en su mirar. Billy tenía una expresión de semi pánico.

- ¿Para que me citaste?- preguntó Joshua mortificado.

- Los cite a ambos por que…-ella respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que Billy miraba en suelo y retorcía sus manos.- porque estoy embarazada y de alguno de ustedes debe ser el bebe.

- ¿¡QUE!- Se le había escapado en voz demasiado alta.

- Así es.- respondió ella.

- ¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar Joshua.

- ¿Quieres que te explique como se hacen los bebes?- le respondió enfadada al ver la negativa en su cara.- tuve sexo con vos y con él. Nadie mas.

Los amigos se miraron sin poder creerlo.

- Mio no es.- Joshua Lanzó al verse en la misma situación de hace unos cuantos años.

Billy estaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso como para hablar. Imaginó que eso mismo debió sentir Josh al enterarse lo de su hijo.

- No seas cobarde, no huyas de tu responsabilidad.- le recriminó ella.

- Mio no es, no lo pienso repetir nuevamente.- Joshua comenzó a respirar agitado y su cara se torno roja. Estaba enojado, demasiado.

Dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Billy con la chica.

- ¿Dónde demonios fue el cobarde de tu amigo?- preguntó ella enfadada. Billy solo se encogió de hombros.

Justo en ese momento en el cual se estaba arreglando con Sarah, cuando estaban comenzando nuevamente una vida juntos… llegaba con esa noticia. Estaba arruinado.

- No me puedo hacer cargo de ese niño.- el le dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella desesperanzada.

- No se si es mío, no se si no es de cualquier otro, no tengo los medios necesarios, no me interesa saber tampoco de quien es, no me interesas vos y tampoco la criatura que llevas en el vientre. Yo tengo mi vida con una mujer que amo realmente y jamás podría tener nada con voz.- el le confesó con la voz decidida pero tratando de ser suave.- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarte.

Billy se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Joshua hacía su propio auto.

- ¿Y si realmente resulta ser tuyo? ¿No quisieras saberlo?- le chica le gritó desde su lugar.

Esa escena le hizo recordar cuando Sarah lo dejo, le dio pena por la chica, pero esta vez ella era la que se había equivocado siendo la mujer de muchos hombres. Él giro sobre sí mismo y la miro mientras retrocedía caminando de espaldas a su auto y negó con la cabeza, para luego darse vuelta y de espalda a la chica seguir caminando.

Huyo de ese lugar y nunca mas volvió a hablar con ella.

* * *

**Aca el cuarto capitulo. spero que les guste y dejen su Review.**

**Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

Su auto no iba mas rápido, estaba infringiendo muchas normas de seguridad vial, pero no le importaba. Si llegaba a morir en el camino sería mejor para todos. Lamentablemente llegó sano y salvo a su hogar… hogar le hacían llamarlo, en realidad para él era la casa de su madre y siempre lo sería, viviera quien viviera allí.

Quería huir mas que nunca de ese lugar. No soportaría que se repita la historia nuevamente, no soportaría tener que hacerse cargo de otro niño y no soportaría verse atado nuevamente.

En lo único que podía pensar era en como a todos los que tenía alrededor los dañaba.

A su esposa con serle infiel infinitas veces y ella reclamándole que tenía un hijo. A su hijo con el solo hecho de ser su padre, no lo quería y no le prestaba atención. Su casa era una constante guerra, por eso decidía pasarla fuera de fiesta en fiesta y de mujer en mujer. Aquí habían llegado las consecuencias de vivir esa vida nuevamente, solo que esta vez no era un adolescente soltero en el apogeo de su vida, si no un estúpido joven adulto que cometía nuevamente un error garrafal, alguien que no supo aprender su lección.

Ya muy lejos había quedado el adolescente que soñaba con abandonar todo y con lo que tenía ir a recorrer el mundo. Estaba lejos… hasta ese día en ese mismo instante.

Sintió nuevamente la necesidad de huir y más notable que nunca. Ela una necesidad física ya.

No quería seguir arruinándole al vida a su esposa, a su hijo, a las mujeres que le rodeaban, a sus amigos, a su padre que ya estaba viejo.

Al principio, luego de esa apuesta hace años y enterarse que había embarazado a esa belleza que tanto deseaba se sintió encerrado, atrapado, luego sentó cabeza y aceptó lo que los demás le decían, lo comprimieron y al nacer su hijo sintió un rechazo inmediato y las ganas de huir nuevamente más fuertes que nunca. Nunca se había hecho cargo de su hijo mas que llevarles plata a él y a su esposa para que vivieran, y aunque vivieran en la misma casa, eran todos completos desconocidos entre si… o por lo menos con él.

Él no pertenecía a esa familia, no pertenecía a ese pueblo, no pertenecía a esas costumbres. Simplemente ese no era su lugar y esa vez había tomado la decisión.

X

Al llegar Billy a su casa, donde estaba viviendo con Sarah nuevamente, ella lo recibió con una calidez inmerecida. El se limitó a sonreírle y seguirle el juego. La amaba completamente no podía creer como en una de sus peleas se dejo ganar por la depresión y el deseo y estuvo con esa mujer, a la que realmente la conocía casi todo el pueblo.

En ese momento Sus hijas aparecieron corriendo y lo fueron a abrazar cada una a una de sus piernas. Todavía eran muy pequeñas.

- ¡Papi, Papi!- gritó Rachel.- tenemos noticias.

El miró a Sarah confundido y ella le sonrió suave y dulcemente. Ya se imaginó lo que era.

- ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito!- gritó Rebecca feliz.

Ellos se sonrieró y Sarah se lanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello, el la abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello. Estaba feliz a pesar de todo.

Definitivamente esa fue la última vez que engañaba a su mujer con otra y mucho mas con esa clase de mujeres. Iba a tener otro hijo y era completamente feliz con ellos.

X

Entró un completo silencio a su casa, era tarde, pero le sorprendió ver todo apagado. Pensó que no había nadie, hasta que recordó que nadie lo esperaba a él y menos a esas tempranas horas de la noche. Simplemente el no volvía o si lo hacía era a altas horas o en muy mal estado, eso siempre era motivo de pelea.

Al entrar no quiso prender ninguna luz, camino a su habitación y vio que estaba vacía.

Saco de debajo de su cama un bolso viejo donde solía llevar la ropa para el entrenamiento en su secundaria, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía, la última vez que lo uso fue cuando nació Sam para poner dentro la ropa de su esposa y llevarla al hospital.

Abrió su placard y metió su ropa, la que mas le gustaba y la que más útil sería.

Al llenar su bolso caminó a el cajón de la mesilla junto a la cama y saco su documento, su pasaporte, sus carnets, sus tarjetas y su partida de nacimiento.

Agarró la tijera y corto todas las tarjetas a su nombre sobre la mesa del comedor y solo dejó las que estaban a nombre de su esposa. También rompió el acta de casamiento y firmo el acta de divorcio, que hace años, estaba en el cajón de su esposa. La dejo sobre la mesa también.

Saco dinero y lo dejo junto a el acta de divorcio y guardo otro poco en su bolsillo.

Pensó si le faltaba algo… Nada.

Tenía sus documentos, su pasaporte, su licencia de conducir, dinero y ropa. No se llevaría nada mas.

Dejo la llave de su auto en la cama.

Se fue y antes de salir abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Ahí en su cama dormía tranquilo con su madre a su lado y un libro caído en el piso. A esa mujer definitivamente no la extrañaría, pero a su hijo… tal vez con el tiempo pensaría en él. Pero… se convenció de irse cuando recordó el sentimiento que tuvo la primera vez que lo sostuvo. Lo odió.

Cerro la puerta y salió a la calle nuevamente con su bolso y sus documentos. Caminó un poco y llegó hasta la carretera, donde milagrosamente, el primer auto que pasó lo recogió y lo saco de ese pueblo. Ya se había ido sin mirar atrás. No se arrepentía y por fin en el mismo instante que se subió al auto y este arrancó se sintió completamente libre y la sensación de estar atrapado y la opresión en el pecho desapareció para siempre.

X

Al otro día ella se despertó en la habitación junto a su hijo, caminó a la cocina para hacer el desayuna, pero al pasar por el comedor vio sobre la mesa unos papeles y plásticos plateados. Se acercó para ver que era.

Se quedó paralizada al observan el título del papel: Pedido de divorcio.

Y mas aún cuando vio la firma de Joshua al final.

Tomo el dinero que había en la mesa, lo contó, eran mil quinientos dólares. Y también reconoció la tarjeta de su, Ex marido ahora, hecha pedazos sobre la mesa.

- Se fue.- susurro incrédula para sí misma, aun no lo creía.

- ¿Con quien hablas, Mami?- escucho una vocecita dulce tras de ella, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al comprender que su hijo, Sam, crecería sin un padre.

Tomo rápidamente el papel y lo doblo dejando el dinero dentro. Luego barrió con la mano los pequeños pedazos de tarjetas y los sostuvo en su puño. Volteó y miró a su hijo.

- Nada, Cariño.- trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien.- ¿Queres el desayuno?

En niño asintió mientras bostezaba y su madre lo miró nostálgicamente.

Finalmente, luego de todos esos años, se había ido sin decir siquiera adiós.

Ella lo comprendió y decidió seguir con su vida normalmente, como si nunca hubiese existido.

* * *

**Bueno, aca esta el ultimo capitulo de este mini fic.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen su review opinando que les parecio.**

**Fue bastante difícil escribir sobre estos personajes, de que se conoce tan poco en los libros de Twilight. Mas sabiendo que había que respetar la poca historia que fue contados de ellos.**

**Espero que dejen un comentario retribuyendo mi trabajo si leyeron.**

**Saludos, Flor Black**


End file.
